We Belong Together
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Everyone in the pack had someone to love except the two of them. Derek realizes with some help from Cora that just maybe that's because they belong together. STEREK


**We Belong Together**

Summary: Every pack member had someone except them. Isaac had Allison, Scott had Lydia, and Cora had Boyd. Where did that leave Derek and Stiles? The alpha isn't sure when his little sis confronts him about needing someone.

Pairing: Sterek

ooOoo

Derek was glad pack night was over. He hated seeing all the couples together. They still gathered in the burned old Hale house because his loft was kinda cramped for that many people.

Isaac and Allison had just left. Boyd was giving Cora a kiss on the cheek, careful not to go too far around her protective older brother. When he left it was just Derek, Cora, and Stiles.

"Surprised you're still here," Derek said pointedly to Stiles.

"Is that okay?" Stiles asked with a frown. "I can always leave if that's what you want."

"No its fine," Derek muttered. "You can stay."

"Nah I think I'll go," Stiles said, standing to his feet. "You don't have to lie about wanting me around Derek."

Derek did want him around, but he wasn't about to say that. He watched Stiles go out the door. The Jeep cranked up outside. Derek didn't stop listening until he couldn't hear it anymore.

"Why do you do that Derek?" Cora asked with a frown.

"Do what?" he questioned with a scowl.

"Act like you don't see the obvious," she said, giving him a knowing look. "Stiles hangs around you because he likes you. Are you that oblivious?"

"No," Derek replied, trying to check his tone of voice. "I'm not that oblivious. Its just never going to happen. You know why."

Cora did know. What she didn't understand is why her brother still held on to the pain and betrayal. What Kate did to their family had been terrible and cruel, unforgiveable, but no one should close themselves off from ever loving again.

"I actually feel your pain Derek," Cora spoke gently. "I hate seeing you alone all the time. Everyone else in the pack has someone. Did you ever think that maybe you're both still single because you belong with each other?"

Derek had thought that himself, that maybe he and Stiles were meant to fit together somehow. He couldn't see how, but the truth was he didn't hate the ADHD teen, even if he was obnoxious. Hate and love were such strong words.

Were he and Stiles meant to fit together? He thought about those cinnamon eyes, that hair, and the way they were even almost the same height.

"Your eyes say what you won't Derek," Cora broke into his thoughts. "You do have feelings for him, don't you?"

"I don't know," Derek replied in a low voice, face conflicted with sadness.

"Yes you do," Cora said gently. "Its okay to love again Derek. Why go through life alone? You think that's what mom or dad would want? This!?"

Derek knew she was right. It wasn't even that he blamed Kate anymore. It was himself he blamed. He didn't deserve anyone, especially not someone as good and selfless as Stiles.

"He deserves better than me," Derek whispered, a tear sliding down his face, and he hated it. "I can't do anything except get him hurt or killed, just like I do everyone."

"Derek that isn't true," Cora told him, scooting closer and placing her hand on his arm. "I'm still here, aren't I? You can't blame yourself for the evil of others. Kate burned our family alive, not you Derek! Can't you realize that? You're not to blame. It isn't your fault!"

The words hit something in him. Wasn't his fault. Could he let himself believe that?

It all came hitting back again. The death of his family, of Laura, wasn't his fault...

He felt the sob try to escape him and choked. The tears poured down his face and Cora pulled him into her embrace.

"Wasn't my fault!" he sobbed, feeling like he was releasing something he'd pent up for years.

"Its okay," Cora whispered, stroking his black hair affectionately. "You need to accept that Derek, to know its true. It wasn't your fault."

Derek sniffled and dried his tears on his hand. He'd held it all inside for so long, telling himself it was his fault. It actually wasn't. Cora was right. He needed to accept that.

"Thank you," he told her softly.

"See Derek?" Cora asked with a smile. "You do deserve Stiles. You need to quit blaming yourself. The only time to blame yourself is when you've really failed. Don't sell yourself short. You can protect him. You do deserve him."

Derek's face became determined. He felt a need to go tell Stiles. He'd put it off for too long.

"I'm going to tell him," Derek told her, standing to his feet. "He deserves to know. I don't want to hold things inside anymore."

She gave him a little smile and a nod of encouragement.

ooOoo

Stiles sighed and fell back onto his bed, not really feeling in the mood to check his email or do anything. Derek didn't want him around. What was new? He should probably just stop trying. It was becoming clear that Derek wasn't interested.

He lay there in silence thinking about everything. He thought about that aborted attempt with Heather. He thought about Lydia, and the fact that he had lost his interest in her. There really wasn't anyone he was interested in except Derek. Why him?

The sound of his window being pushed up broke him from his thoughts. He knew it was him without even having to turn around.

"You know I'm not sure I get you Derek," he said, clearly annoyed. "I think you don't want me around, then you show up not even forty minutes later."

"Stiles will you just listen?" Derek's voice questioned. "I have some things to say."

"Why say them to me?" Stiles asked, still not turning to look at him. "You think that's how this works? You get to keep pushing me away except when you need me?"

Is that what Stiles thought this was? Derek felt his heart sink a little.

"Stiles please."

The voice sounded so sad and unlike Derek that the teen found himself relenting with reluctance. He turned over and sat up, looking into Derek's face with annoyance and accusation.

"Make this fast," Stiles huffed at him. "I don't really want to talk right now."

"Listen then," Derek told him.

The alpha stepped closer and surprised Stiles by taking a seat next to him on the mattress. Something was different about Derek. Stiles could tell that much.

Now that he really saw his face, Derek looked even more conflicted than usual. When he didn't say anything for a few minutes Stiles decided to break the silence.

"You had something to tell me Derek?"

Derek looked at him, eyes surprisingly non-hostile, maybe even a little gentle.

"I've thought about the words to say," he began quietly. "Truth is I really don't know how to say it now that we're here."

"Where exactly are we?" Stiles asked with a nervous chuckle.

"I think I know where we are," Derek went on. "I just don't know if you think it too."

Stiles wasn't sure what Derek was talking about exactly. He wasn't going to try to read into the alpha's emotions, not this time. The wolf was going to have to be upfront with him for a change.

"What am I supposed to be thinking? About what exactly?"

Leave it to Stiles to be this oblivious. Either that or Derek's worthy adversary was trying to press him into voicing stuff.

"I thought you'd get it," Derek said. "Think about it this way. You don't really have anybody. I don't either."

Okay now Stiles was starting to get curious. He'd never heard the Sourwolf talk like this, about having people and such.

"What are you trying to say Derek?" Stiles asked, looking at him. "You could just tell me you know."

"I'm not sure I have the words," Derek admitted. "Can I... can I show you instead?"

Stiles felt his heart quicken a little. Surely Derek didn't mean? He felt himself give the smallest of nods, looking back into Derek's eyes.

Derek got lost in the the eyes now gazing into him, bright brown eyes. He placed a trembling hand against the soft skin of the boy's face. Stiles inhaled, cinnamon orbs seeming to glaze over.

Derek couldn't take those eyes and those tempting lips anymore. He bridged the gap, pressing their lips together.

Stiles' lips were softer than he'd ever imagined. He let his fingers move up into the boy's hair. He'd wanted to touch it.

Stiles moaned a little as their lips moved together more frantically. The teen's hands reached for him, cupping both sides of his face.

Derek let his lips open, getting the teen's urgent and sloppy tongue. His own tongue began to move quite as frantically. He had to stop or he was going to hold Stiles down and de-flower him right this instant.

They slowly pulled away. Derek pulled Stiles against him, listening to the teen's accelerated heart. Stiles let his head rest against the alpha's chest. It was perfect. Its what he'd always wanted.

Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said...


End file.
